


I am Jane in Asgard

by Keenir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by a Movie, based on a scene in the 'Thor II' commercial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addressing a curious detail in the preview for the upcoming <span class="u">Thor II</span>.<br/>Why is Jane wearing battle armor in what appears to be Asgard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Jane in Asgard

**JANE'S POV:**  
I made it through the first day of my stay in Asgard.  Land of the Giants it isn't, but everyone is sufficiently bigger than me, that its noticeable. Particularly with the tables and chairs - and even the games.

Everyone was nice, to varying degrees, I'd like to think its because I'm a nice person and have good manners. But I'm also Thor's friend, his guest, and I think Hod muttered something about Thor's date.

Agreeing with something whispered by Frigga, Sif brought me down here, to this far room at one end of one wing of the - **palace** is the only word. That or 'the Mount Olympus', which might be kind of insulting around here. She told me to wear whatever I wanted from all the clothes in here. I still don't know what Sif thinks of me, if I even rate an opinion at all - I know that in myth, she's Thor's wife. Up here...I've no idea.

I must have tried on five different outfits before I had any idea what I was aiming for. Not exactly big on librarian-looking clothes, I've noticed...then again, with Odin Allfather the all-seeing, a library would be more mocking than supplimentary. And even beside any of the other Asgard, I'm not as bright as I am compared to other people on Earth (yeah, not a comparison I've made a lot).

So, maybe a warrior, replete with armor. It isn't like Thor would let me anywhere near danger - and even less likely he would let danger anywhere near me. Breastplate and the rest of the nine yards, I put on. And it's only as I look at my reflection, that it hits me: And the child-sized armor is the least of it...

 _I'm a girl playing dress-up, at least it can be read as such. God, no wonder Idun and Rann giggled like schoolgirls when I passed._

There's a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I ask.

The door opens a little. "I am Skadi. We met in passing before supper." Oh God, and then there was the mess at supper. "The battlefield is prepared, and the enemy has not yet arrived. Would you care to look it over?"

"The battlefield?" I ask.

Skadi takes a step inside. "You are certainly dressed for it, Jane Thorsw- Jane Foster," catching and correcting herself quickly.

I spread my arms and let her see all the armor. "Really? It's not...?" and I don't know what word to pick to finish that question with. So many words seem appropriate to me, but might not be the best here.

She tilts her head slightly, and asks me, "Why are you wearing dwarven armor?"

"This isn't child-sized?" I ask.

Skadi's face and hands turn blue with darker traceries across them. Scars? "Children wear adult armor. That is as true for my kind as it is for Thor's."

"Your kind? But aren't -" and I remember those Norse mythology books I crammed into my noggin after Thor defeated the Destroyer and returned to Asgard. She's the wife of the sea god Niorn, and Skadi is - "You're a Frost Giant, like Lo-"

I'm quickly interupted with -"As you are Thorsguest, I will ask you not to compare."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"Contrary to all Thor has regaled the realm regarding you," Skadi says dryly, the blue and traceries leaving her skin. "The time grows longer. Do you wish or do you not wish to view the battlefield before the conflicting sides engage one another?"

 _Why not? This is the safest place._ "Okay."


End file.
